


Are You Dreaming of Me, Like I'm Dreaming of You? - Klave soulmate AU

by g4ep1ge0n



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klaus is a Disaster Pan, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of drugs, Nightmares, Period-Typical Homophobia, Soulmate AU, Swearing, The Author's Attempts at Humor, Time Travel, soulmate dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g4ep1ge0n/pseuds/g4ep1ge0n
Summary: Either Klaus Hargreeves did not have a soulmate, or his soulmate was dead.At least, that's what he thought until he got his hands on a mysterious suitcase that transported him to a different time, where he met a certain handsome stranger.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:  
> 1\. This is the 1st fanfiction I've ever written, so it will not be perfect.   
> 2\. I know close to nothing about the 1960's and the Vietnam war, so I apologise for any inaccuracies.   
> 3\. Some events might be a little different than the show.

Either Klaus Hargreeves did not have a soulmate, or his soulmate was dead. He didn’t know which one was worse.   
He’d first heard about soulmates from his brother Ben. They were seven, and in the little time they had before training, Ben had whispered it to him like it was forbidden knowledge.   
When asked his dear old Dad about it, Reginald had scowled and turned his nose up as if he had smelled something horrible. “You will not engage in such trivial and unnecessary matters such as soulmates, Number Four!” he scoffed. “You have extraordinary powers that could change the world. You should not live your life like the common person. You should focus on doing something to save the world. Now get back to your training!”   
“Yes, sir.” Klaus’s voice was sprinkled with a pinch of sarcasm that escaped Reginald’s detection. He left, staring at the floor, a bitter taste on his tongue. He didn’t think it was unnecessary at all. He figured it would be nice to have someone who was perfect for you, someone who you would get along with without any problems.   
It wasn’t long before his other siblings found out as well. Diego was the first to get soulmate dreams. He claimed that he dreamt of a man and a woman in police uniform, who he believed to be his soulmate’s parents. Luther and Allison began dreaming of each other. Klaus gagged at the thought. Soon, Vanya, Ben and Five got their soulmate dreams as well.   
However, Klaus’ sleep was always filled with the same tortured, ear-splitting screams and pale, sunken faces of the deceased; his own dreams. Every night, he would wake up slicked in cold sweat, the frantic thumping of his heartbeat ringing in his ears. Never once had he gotten a glimpse of what his soulmate’s life was like. He didn’t even have one small piece in the puzzle of who he was destined to spend his life with. All his siblings said that he didn’t have a soulmate. Luther, being the asshole he was, said that his soulmate was probably dead.   
Guess I’ll just die alone, he thought grimly.


	2. The Suitcase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sapphic ass does not know how to properly describe a man so please forgive me

“Please be money,” Klaus muttered to himself. His fingers gripped the shiny latch of a black briefcase. “Or drugs.”   
In the seat across from him, a red-haired, bespectacled woman stared at him, brows furrowed.   
Klaus stared back at her. He had gotten used to the looks of disgust, judgement, or just pure confusion directed at him. After all, he had always been the weird kid, the odd one out, the one who was always getting into trouble. He had numerous experiences to prove that.   
There was one time when he had chased his drug dealer across the street naked because he refused to give Klaus cocaine. He had woken up, realized his clothes had been stolen because of an unrelated reason. His drug dealer happened to be nearby, so Klaus had decided to confront him about the drugs he owed, not caring about his current state of clothing, or, rather, the lack of one. He’d made the news as the “streaking crackhead,” but he had felt no shame because he simply didn’t care.  
This time, he was only half-naked and covered from head to toe in blood and bruises. His injuries dripped ugly crimson splotches on the blue bus seat. The lady who stared at him had a hint of concern on her face. He still did not care. He shrugged her off and directed his attention back to the pressing weight on his lap.   
Klaus took a deep breath of the stuffy bus air. Excitement welled up inside him, on the brink of overflowing. Whatever was in that briefcase, it had to be good. He knew it. Why else would Hazel and Cha-Cha protect it with all their lives? With shaking hands, he fumbled with the latch. When it finally clicked, he slowly lifted it open.   
A flash of bright blue light blinded him. The next thing he knew, his body was thrown on the ground, his bruises landing first. A sharp burst of pain shot through him. A dull ringing filled his ears.   
He seemed to be inside some kind of tent. The ceiling was made of a dark cloth held up by a pole. Wincing, Klaus pulled himself up to a sitting position, and he locked eyes with the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his whole life.   
The man’s chest was bare except for some dog tags hanging from his neck. He had a surfer’s tan skin and messy blonde hair. The hard panes of his chest and abs bulged as he pushed himself up to squint at Klaus with his piercing blue eyes. Klaus felt his heart skip a beat and his knees grow even weaker. He’s a Greek god, he thought.   
A loud, booming sound thundered overhead. He jumped out of his trance, covering his head with his hands. His beady eyes darted up to search for the source of the noise.   
“Incoming!” the rough bark of a man’s voice rang out. “There’s no time to waste! Get him a gun!”   
A pair of pants and a helmet were thrusted into his arms. What’s happening? Klaus hurriedly put the pants and helmet on and headed in the direction he was being pushed towards.


	3. Meeting Him

All the men crowded into a vehicle, and Klaus recognised the man he had been captivated by earlier. He spotted the familiar golden hair under his helmet and the same face that had gazed down on him when he had first landed in this place. Klaus awkwardly sat down next to him.   
“You just get in country?” the man asked.  
A wave of heat surged through Klaus’ face. “Yeah…”  
“That shit’s crazy, I know. You’ll get used to it.” The handsome stranger held out his hand. “I’m Dave.”  
“Klaus,” he said, then shook Dave’s hand. It was warm and calloused with hard ridges and bumps from hard work. It took Klaus all the energy he had left to keep a straight face, which in this case meant being both calm and heterosexual, both of which he was not. The simple act of touching Dave’s hand was enough to leave him breathless. He felt like a schoolboy getting his first crush. He didn’t want to let go of his hand, but he forced himself to.


	4. His Voice

Streaks of gold, orange and pink began to spread above the horizon as if a painter were smearing his brush across the vast canvas known as the sky. Klaus lay in his cot, gazing at the small square of sunset shown through the entrance of the soldiers' tent. He yawned.   
Dave sat down on the cot next to him. “Tired? The first few days will be the roughest, but as I said, you’ll get used to it and you won’t feel as shitty.”  
There was something about the way Dave spoke that made the last word seem more like the innocent first word of a child rather than a curse word. Klaus grinned. “That’s a relief.”  
“Tell me something about yourself. Where are you from?”   
The future, he thought. “Um, Canada.” Damn your stupid mouth, Klaus.   
“Groovy. I grew up in a small town in Alabama.”  
For some reason, Klaus was reminded of Luther and Allison. He brushed that thought away. “I grew up in a pretty big city before I came to, uh…”  
“Shau Valley?”  
“In…”  
“Vietnam.”  
“Yeah, yeah. That’s it.”  
“Are you okay there, Klaus?” Dave’s voice was soft, velvety and laced with concern, not what Klaus had expected for a big man like him to sound like.   
“Of course. The war’s just messed with my brain a bit, you know?”  
“Don’t worry. Lots of guys get that when they first arrive.”  
Klaus wasn’t paying the slightest attention to what he was saying. He was focusing on the warm, comforting tone of Dave’s voice that enveloped him like a blanket on a cold day. I could listen to him for hours, he thought.  
So he did. The day quickly turned into night as Dave chatted on and on about the war, his life, and the current pop culture. Whenever he hinted at ending the conversation, Klaus found a way to keep him talking so that he could he listen to the beautiful man’s voice. He mainly nodded his head and said nothing, avoiding talking about his own life from the future. Soon, the pinkish tint of the sky was replaced by a blanket of pitch-black nothingness and the other soldiers started crawling into their beds.   
“Get some rest,” Dave suggested. “We’ve got a busy day ahead of us.”  
Klaus sank into the rough fabric of his cot, expecting yet another night of ghastly nightmares. His eyelids drooped shut, his sore muscles ceased their clenching, and Klaus Hargreeeves, Number Four, The Seance, drifted into a well-deserved slumber.


	5. Soulmate

The sounds of gunshots and screams of men drowned out all his thoughts and caused a drunk throbbing in his head. His hands were clenched around a gun, but his vision was too blurry to tell which kind it was. A bullet whizzed past his ear.   
“I need a medic!” someone desperately cried out. They emitted a string of pained groans, then went silent.   
“Ryan!” Klaus felt the sound come out of his mouth, but the voice wasn’t his own.   
Then, he was laying on a bed. A neon-blue vortex flashed before his eyes, and he changed locations again.   
He was sitting on a crowded bus. He extended his hand out to a familiar scrawny, curly-haired man. “I’m Dave.”  
The man shook his hand. “Klaus.”

Klaus’ eyelids fluttered open to nothing but darkness. Once his eyes adjusted, he sat up in his bed. What time is it? It would’ve been easier to tell if he’d stolen Luther’s fancy watch-  
The memories came flooding back to him in a wave of dread. “I’m the 1960’s,” he gasped.   
Frantically, he checked under his cot, and to his relief, the briefcase was still right where he left it, along with some drugs he had put there for safekeeping. His hand reached to grab the briefcase, but it froze halfway.   
He didn’t know how it worked. What if he opened it and got transported to a random time in the middle of nowhere? What if he landed in a time where dinosaurs still existed? Klaus had seen Jurassic Park. He knew exactly how that was going to end. Was he going to risk it just to get back to his shitty family who probably didn’t even notice he was gone?   
No. sighing, he stumbled back to bed, passing Dave, who was snoring a couple of feet away from him.   
Dave. Klaus’ stomach twisted into pretzels as he remembered the dream he had. He remembered the gunshots, the shouts, and the pained screams of someone named Ryan. The sapphire cloud that had appeared was imprinted into his mind like the face of one of the ghosts he saw in his sleep. He recalled being in the bus and shaking hands with the curly-haired man.   
That curly-haired man was him. He had dreamed of the previous day’s events. Klaus had been on the bus and had introduced himself to someone none other than Dave. He had seen the dream from Dave’s perspective.   
Which meant, Klaus realized, his heart rate quickening, that it was a soulmate dream. He had a soulmate, and that soulmate was Dave.   
“Everything makes so much sense,” he mumbled, pacing softly around his bed. “It’s so vivid… and it’s from his perspective too… what else could it be? I can’t wait to laugh in the others’ faces!”  
“Klaus?” Dave had rolled over to face him. His voice was groggy with sleepiness.   
“What are you doing?”   
“Nothing, nothing. Go back to sleep.”


	6. Let Me Sleep All Night in Your Soul Kitchen

The bar was a drunken blur of red-tinted lights and sweaty bodies swaying to the music. Klaus, Dave, and the other soldiers they were with were pulled along by Vietnamese women to dance with them. They stayed that way for a while, until “Soul Kitchen” by The Doors started playing, when some kind of magnetic pull drew them back together.   
“Dave?” Klaus asked, dancing a little closer. “Did you happen to have any dreams last night?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“What were they about?”  
“It was a pretty weird dream. I was a part of some kid gang that fought crime. We were all wearing school uniforms and masks.”  
Klaus’ heart leapt.   
“Then, I was on the bus we were on yesterday, and I met you, except it was from your perspective. Why’d you want to know?”  
“Well… I’ve got something to tell you, and you may want to sit down for it.”  
With a face laden with concern, Dave sat down on a bar stool. Klaus sat next to him, noticing a shot glass on the counter filled with amber liquid. He downed it and felt the burn of the alcohol sliding down his throat.  
“Klaus, that’s not ours.”  
“I know. I needed it.”  
“For what you’re going to tell me?”  
“Yeah…” Klaus took a deep breath. This is it. “We’re soulmates,” he said briskly.   
Dave froze. “What?”  
“Last night, I had dreams about you, from your perspective. Who’s Ryan by the way?”  
Dave looked like he had just seen a ghost. “No, it can’t be. They can’t be soulmate dreams.”  
“Why not?”  
He lowered his voice to a whisper. “We’re both men. It’s unnatural. It’s not normal. It’s-”  
“Then maybe we’re not normal.”  
“But what will the others think? If they find out, we might get kicked out.”  
“They don’t have to know about us. And let’s not care about what others think. Let’s focus on us.”  
Dave said nothing, twiddling his thumbs.  
Klaus gazed at the man before him. He couldn’t believe that that man was his soulmate. Dave had striking, unforgettable blue eyes that Klaus wanted to get lost in forever and completely forget about the outside world. They’re blue… like the sea? No, that was too cliche. The sky? No. Klaus cursed his description skills.   
And his lips. They looked like the softest and most delicate things in the world to Klaus. He wondered how soft they actually were. If only he could lean in a little and-  
“Let’s go somewhere more private,” Dave suggested, making Klaus jerk away.   
As soon as they reached the back of the bar where no one could see, Dave pressed his lips against Klaus’.   
Klaus was right. Dave’s lips were soft and warm. They were were a blazing fire on a December night, welcoming and comforting him in their warm embrace.   
When Dave finally pulled away, he said, “I’m so glad I have a soulmate.”  
“Me too,” Klaus replied, a bright red flush creeping onto his face. “Guess we’ll have to keep this secret.”  
“Of course. We’ll have to keep kissing in secret like this.”  
“They can’t stop us from loving each other, though.”  
“I agree. They can’t stop us from kissing. They can’t stop us from doing all the things soulmates do.”  
“They can’t stop us,” Klaus whispered, caressing Dave’s face. He couldn’t believe such a gorgeous man was his soulmate. “From dreaming of each other.”


End file.
